1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is directed to wearing appararel and more particularly to wearing apparel which can be selectively illuminated for a period of time.
2) Description of Prior Art
The use of wearing apparel that has a specific exterior ornamental configuration has long been known. One common type of such wearing apparel is headwear. There are numerous types of hats, caps, beenies and so forth. At times, headwear may be cause to represent a particular desired configuration such as "Mickey Mouse ears".
Ornamental wearing apparel such as headwear is frequently sold within certain environments as a novelty item. Such environments would be in theme parks. Generally, children are the principal users of such headwear and the more attractive such headwear can be manufactured the greater the enducement for the child to purchase and use the headwear.
Within recent years, a new type of novelty item that has become of common use within recreational facilities, such as theme parks, is what is frequently referred to as a glow tube. The glow tube is an elongated plastic thin tube which can be readily bent in any desired configuration. Within the interior of the glow tube there is incorporated an activatable substance. Upon the glow tube being manually grasped and rapidly bent back and forth, this substance is activated and light is emitted. This emitting of light causes the tube to glow and the tube will continue to glow for a period of time such as generally four to eight hours.
Prior to the present invention, it has not been known to incorporate a glow tube in conjunction with an article of wearing apparel of a specific ornamental configuration such as is commonly used in conjunction with theme parks where glow tubes are commonly sold.